Merciful
by VanillaMetal
Summary: The slave girl had believed it was a blessing when she had been chosen by him. Only now does she realize just how dangerous he is, both for her and for the one she truly loves...Commodus/Maximus x OC.


MERCIFUL

A Gladiator Fanfic  
Maximus/Commodus x OC

-CHAPTER 1-

* * *

A/N: I only watched _Gladiator_ recently (the extended cut I might add) and I thoroughly enjoyed all (roughly) 3 hours of it. I was particularly fascinated by Commodus' character. Joaquin Phoenix was amazing in the role, not to mention very handsome too, which inspired me to write this. As you can probably assume, there will be dark themes in this fic. No strictly mature content, but Commodus is still an abusive, narcissistic bastard so be warned. It is not my intention to promote any particular behaviors or relationship types, this is strictly fiction, but please bear the warning in mind if you're sensitive to that kind of thing.

DISCLAIMER: I do not own _Gladiator_ , I am simply writing a story inspired by/based upon it. The content here is not intended to affect the images of any real life people, companies, intellectual properties etc. The following is purely fiction and should be treated as such.

* * *

Carefully you must tiptoe. Watch your step. Walk daintily around those shards of glass, for if you step on one it will be the last thing you _ever_ do...

The girl caught sight of her reflection in the glassy pool of water. It was slightly distorted by her hand swirling around and causing ripples, but she could still see herself somewhat clearly. She was frighteningly pale even in this Roman sun, simply because her skin had such an aversion to tanning. On the brightest days, she looked like a walking sheet of paper.

He was similar. Pale as porcelain, head to toe.  
That was where the similarities ended.

She had dark blue eyes and reddish-brown hair that she often kept pooled over one shoulder.  
His were sharp and cold like ice, and he only had a messy head of dark locks.  
She spoke softly with others, always watching her words and knowing her place.  
He knew his place, but unfortunately, it was above so many others. He loved to whine and moan when he didn't get his way.

The petty drawling would turn dangerous quickly enough though. Habitually, when his wishes weren't granted he would go and sulk in his room. Then, after perhaps an hour or so, he would be up on his feet again with a vengeance, casting forth terrible, tyrannical orders that would ensure he ended up getting exactly what he wanted.

His father would not have been proud. Emperor Aurelius had been far from perfect, but he was still a good man at heart.  
Commodus was not.

"Cyra!  
He sounded like a child. In many ways she despised him, but the girl knew she could not disobey. If she did so, she would simply become fodder for the arena. Or worse.  
" _Cyra!"  
_ There he called again, only a matter of seconds later. Using the name he had given her, which ironically meant 'like the sun'. He had no doubt gifted that name as some sort of mockery rather than praise.

Commodus had no patience, and he was already agitated by the time he rounded the corner and stormed over to meet her, his dark violet cloak billowing behind him dramatically.  
"You didn't answer me quickly enough. Did I not tell you to always be ready to meet with me?"  
"Forgive me, I did not hear you." she swiftly bowed her head. Kowtowing was the only way to keep him sweet with her.

The man tilted his head up and observed her through sharply narrowed eyes. Two blue slits that shot through her like arrows. While her own head was still lowered he reached down and cupped her chin with a delicate, yet dangerous, hand. Tilting her jaw up, he made her look at him.  
"Sometimes I question why I ever chose you. You can hardly follow the simplest of orders..."

His thumb pressed up against her plush red bottom lip and skirted along the soft surface. Commodus relished the feeling, resisting the urge to pull close and ravish her right there and then.  
"Perhaps I should dismiss you. Or perhaps..."  
He trailed off with a sadistic smile. The man didn't need to say it. That flash of fear that briefly showed behind her eyes proved that she understood him clearly.

Letting go, he allowed his hand to drop down by his side again and exhaled calmly. His tired, reddened eyes allowed themselves to close, sealing out the bright light that was leaking throughout the whole courtyard. Thankfully they were both somewhat shaded between the pillars, and from most people's sights too.

All except for Lucilla. Serving as sister to Commodus, she had been watching out for Cyra since the day she was taken under his cruel wing. Initially, Cyra had feared that her presence would somehow disturb things since the two seemed to be close. Very close. Yet it almost came across like Lucilla was relieved.

That was indeed true. As the tall, elegant woman watched from her spot across at the other end of the courtyard, cautiously sticking to the shadows with her pale veil pulled over her head, she couldn't help exhaling softly with relief. The most unfortunate thing about Commodus, besides his clear tyranny, had been his unhealthy obsession with her. Even in this twisted world...to desire such things with your own sister was rather wretched.

At least from her perspective. The way he had acted, it had seemed as if he saw no wrong in it at all. Likely because he was used to getting what he wanted. What did the world's rules and morals matter when they didn't dictate you? Once you took away that power of control, it could really create something frightening.

And Lucilla _had_ feared him. She had feared him every time he forced an advance upon her. She had feared him as she watched his cruel dictatorship being forced upon the people. She had feared him when she witnessed that sheer bloodlust in his eyes, as he had served as spectator to the gladiator games so gleefully.

150 days of them. It was a form of hell, really, especially knowing what was being sacrificed in order to hold them. What use would all of this be if in the end the populace of Rome couldn't even be fed? Starving for the sake of brutal entertainment. It was hardly a fair trade-off.

Her delicate hand raised towards her chin and she hid her full lips behind her curled knuckle. Watching Cyra, her heart sank a little. Yes. It was true that she felt relief, but she also felt guilt. She had forced Cyra into her previous position, even if unintentionally. Now that poor girl would have to deal with the brunt of Commodus's demands, his fickle temper that could so easily turn rotten in a split second.

Lucilla did what she could to help her, but that was as much as she could offer. Being Commodus's new toy was hardly desirable, at least not to those who knew what he was really like. Yet it was surely still better than remaining a slave. And Lucilla could still remember her desperation on that day, when she had been brought forth with that row of other girls, all dirty and ragged but trying to look their best for him. To be chosen as a 'companion' for the Emperor himself must have seemed so desirable in that moment.

She wondered how the girl felt about him now...

...

The crowd didn't favor him so much as of late. But that was alright.  
With Maximus held in his clutches, Commodus had little to fear. When he wasn't required, the tanned and muscled former farmer was kept chained up by his arms underneath the earth, only fed enough food and water to allow him the energy to fight. It was all about keeping the people entertained after all.

Cyra despised seeing him that way. She would hate to see anyone with the slightest scrap of innocence in such a predicament, but it seemed especially harsh in his case. The man known as Maximus was someone she had first set eyes on when he had been fighting a battle in the arena. Being discreet about it so that her lingering gaze didn't catch Commodus' attention, Cyra had watched the man with interest.

He was the gruff, unkempt type, in stark contrast to someone as pristine as her supposed master, who often wore pure white or golden garments. But despite his somewhat shoddy manner in keeping up appearances, Maximus was undeniably handsome, in a rugged sort of way. Cyra had been unable to tear her eyes away from him for the entire duration of the match, and he continued to plague her mind long after it was over.

Which was why she had made a habit of, sometimes, secretly, sneaking down into that room he had been trapped in and politely asking to see him. Had she still been a slave or had her deception of Commodus been clear to the guards there, they would have turned her away in an instant and likely have had her punished. Yet she was lucky, for they assumed that she had permission to be there, especially given how frequent her visits had gradually been becoming.

"Maximus..."  
The name left her lips as a soft whisper. The guards closed the door behind her to allow them some privacy together, and she walked over to him. His lowered head raised, and his almost melancholy eyes focussed on her in an instant.  
"...Must you always come and see me like this? Is the arena not enough for you?"

She frowned gently at that and stood right before him, her delicate hand reaching up and cupping his cheek gently. Her actions became bolder every time she went there. At first, she had been a little afraid to even approach this supposed 'Gladiator', but now she felt an urge to embrace him.

"In the arena, you have many adoring fans to keep you company, but down here you are all alone. I should think this is the better place to spend time with you...since I assume you'd need it. Another soul in your presence..." Cyra lowered her hand and curled her knuckle by her chest, breathing out softly. Maximus observed her with a raised brow, then cocked his head slightly to the side and made a clicking sound with his tongue.

"Why do you keep coming down here? You know he won't let me go until I'm dead-"  
"And _I_ know that you won't allow yourself to die. Not until you kill him at least." Cyra spoke in curt response, and he shot his eyes away from her. She continued, pressing her hand to her breast: "Trust me, I would want you to have your vengeance. Knowing what he did...how he made your loved ones suffer all out of such pettiness..."

Her hand clenched into a tight fist, and she stared at the ground, a fury rising in her heart.  
"I too...would want him dead."

"You shouldn't say that." Maximus insisted though he sounded slightly satisfied with what she had said. There was almost something close to a wry smile on those dry lips of his, but it was only momentary, hard to spot. Coughing, he straightened his head again and shifted a little bit, the chains clanking. It had to put some stress on his muscles, having his wrists bound and lifted up like that. Cyra didn't doubt he could handle it though.

"Be careful Cyra. Honesty is not always the best option. Especially in his case."

The girl also smiled in a manner that was almost undetectable. Her full lips then pursed into a thin line. He was right. She knew he was speaking wisely when he said such things.

Yet she also knew herself. She knew that it would not be so easy to hold back.  
It was probable that Commodus would soon hear the bitter truth from her own mouth.

Damn the consequences...

* * *

A/N: I'm no expert on Roman history so I apologize for any discrepancies. Then again, supposedly this movie wasn't incredibly accurate to the time either, but I suppose that makes sense since large portions of it were fictionalized. It's excellent regardless.  
Also some things have been changed from the film too, which I'm sure you'll pick up on. Consider this to be an alternate outcome to the ending, where Maximus is a captive of Commodus, and hasn't faced him in battle yet. Though perhaps he will...

This story will probably only be a few chapters long but I hope you enjoy the rest of it too.


End file.
